


take me in your tender arms

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Girl - Freeform, Nail Polish, Short, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: drew's a bit into rachel painting her nails
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Drew Tanaka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	take me in your tender arms

**Author's Note:**

> title is just from the song i was writing this to heh. that's literally it lol  
> [cover me in roses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijtQhDIPXPg) by holden laurence (youtube link)

Rachel Elizabeth Dare’s head was ducked low, her red hair glistening with glitter, and she hunched over Drew’s hand. Drew felt the hesitant taps across her fingers, resisting the urge to curl up her hand around the warm palm holding hers. 

She could look away to the side and see her embarrassment painted across her face in the mirror. There was something about the way the radio played some song she didn’t know, the way Drew hadn’t said a word in a while because she feared displacing the silence, but also the way Rachel had been concentrating on her hand. It all piled together, making Drew settle her back further into the wall, and her painted toes curl. 

“There,” Rachel sat up then groaned with a laugh, “Oh, _agh_ ,” she bent to crack her back with giggles. “One hand done. Wait—” she pulled Drew’s hand back and, with the tip of her fingernail, deftly swiped at the wet paint on her skin. “There.”

Drew outstretched her fingers admiring her golden nails. “Looks good, hon.”

Scoffing, Rachel closed back the nail polish. “Of course it does.” Rachel stood up to stretch and Drew watched her, blowing at her fingertips. 

“Alright,” Rachel settles back on the bed, crossing her legs. She slapped the bottle on her thigh. “Give me your other hand.”

Drew instead reached out to Rachel’s cheek. She rubbed at the gold smudge, and Rachel’s eyebrows jerked in confusion as she leaned in. 

“You’re messy,” Drew said. She pulled her hand away and rested it on Rachel’s knee. 

The other girl pinkened to the roots of her hair and snatched up Drew’s fingers. Drew’s painted hand squeezed the bedsheet behind her. Rachel bent over again, gasping and cackling again when her back crack.

“Oooh,” Rachel shook the nail polish and slowly opened it. “You’re lucky I like you enough to do this. I’m feeling like an old lady here. Are you going to do mine?”

Drew’s toes curled, and her finger tugged. “Try not to make a mess again this time, and we’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i need to finish my other drachel fics 😭
> 
> anyway talk to me here or at my tumbles @[bunkernine](https://bunkernine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
